


From Head to Toe

by ninnie_eats_chips



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Awkward Sexual Situations, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Kink Exploration, Sexual Experimentation, Tail Sex, Teasing, Top G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Vaginal Sex, a little bit of-, yeah they just love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/ninnie_eats_chips
Summary: “This isn’t too strange for you? We can stop if you should think so.” In the meantime, he held her legs across his lap and stroked them affectionately, hands massaging from her thighs down her calves. A reassuring caress.Lily knew he would never push her in a direction she didn’t want to go. But in all honesty, she was… also greatly enjoying this. So far, at least. They had come a ways in getting comfortable with one another, and right now the main thing on the Raen’s mind was learning how to undo her lover in new ways, as he had done for her so patiently.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	From Head to Toe

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just wanna go apeshit? Do you ever wanna -finally just write your WoL going at it with that NPC??- And it's kinky??
> 
> It's 2020 and nothing is sacred anymore. It's time for Feet!! I give up! I give up!!  
> (I'm just kidding, I'm still working on Serious Fics)

Wearing a pair of sheer black tights, Lily rubbed her feet up and down, teasing G’raha’s hardening length on the outside of his shorts, all the while watching him for his reaction.

“A-ah…”

She grinned impishly. She had been reluctant to suggest trying something like this, but no sooner than the half-joke had left her lips one evening, a couple glasses deep in her favorite wine—did the whimsical Exarch express an interest in trying it out.

And so here they were. Judging by the way G’raha gently lifted his hips into the arches of her feet and watched intently as she worked over his bulge, _he liked it._

“My dear,” he crooned, arching back. It melted her heart whenever he called her as such. 

“I think I might… enjoy this even more if you were to let me undress.” A light blush was evident on his cheeks beneath pale strands of hair and the line of crystal. As he was, he was still half-dressed in the black, bottom-most layer of his cowl that he tended to strip down to whenever they were alone and had time to be intimate. He only pulled them up at first as they tested the waters with this. Letting her roam around on top of his shorts.

She stopped her teasing in time for G’raha to sit up and give her an inquisitive look.

“This isn’t too strange for you? We can stop if you should think so.” In the meantime, he held her legs across his lap and stroked them affectionately, hands massaging from her thighs down her calves. A reassuring caress. 

Lily knew he would never push her in a direction she didn’t want to go. But in all honesty, she was… also greatly enjoying this. So far, at least. They had come a ways in getting comfortable with one another, and right now the main thing on the Raen’s mind was learning how to _undo_ her lover in new ways, as he had done for her so patiently.

“I was having fun,” She answered, leaning forward on her bottom to peck G’raha on the lips. He held her arms and lingered at kissing her, to which she eventually chuckled at and reached around his shoulders to undo his braid. She let the hair tie drop behind him on the mattress and admired the way his hair cascaded over his shoulders.

“As long as both of us are~”

G’raha had dipped his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and smallclothes, but Lily paused him with her hand on his chest. When she began to tug the garment off over his head instead, he got the idea and helped by wriggling up and out of it. He grinned at her with heavy eyes when she replaced her hand on the center of his chest where crystal met skin in a golden tangle, and Lily felt the rumbling start up underneath as she eased him down until his back was flush against her bed. She had gotten her hands in his bottoms as well, when she was overcome by the urge to climb over this man and kiss him silly—and G’raha wasn’t in _the least_ bit inclined to stop her. Instead, he cradled her against his body, his tail soon finding its way around her leg.

She kissed him senseless, tangling fingers in his hair, and had almost completely forgotten about what they set out to do, if it weren’t for his length poking persistently between her thighs. She would’ve been completely content to take him this way (and so would he). Or if he would rather take the lead, to turn her over and pace himself for however long he saw fit to make love to her.

But eventually Lily gathered up the willpower to part their lips and left the comforting rumble of her lover’s chest. G’raha’s tail alone fought at letting her go, but the rhythmic tapping of it quickly resumed when she hooked her fingers into his undergarments.

They had expressed a shared fondness for undressing one another, after all. It only added to the excitement, and the intimacy both. 

G’raha lifted his hips and allowed her to pull them down. She stopped less than half way; enough that he sprang free, but just so that the material still clung tantalizingly to his thighs. Lily admired him.

There was something about the state of remaining partially dressed…If he hadn’t figured out that preference yet, she would keep that one to herself for now. Although, based on his lack of protesting as to why she was still dressed from the waist-up (as well as a couple past adventures with various states of undress), she had a feeling G’raha felt the same way.

Lily repositioned herself at the opposite side of the bed towards the bottom end. In the middle of situating her legs so that she could give him a desirable view and reach him at once, she stalled with them outstretched on top of his.

“Umm,” She said, while her lover waited patiently, twitching with her feet on either side of his hips. G’raha’s ears lopped.

“Having second thoughts, perhaps?” He pressed his lips together. “You do not have to—“

“N-no, that’s not…” He looked at her curiously, when she retracted her feet only to rub the material together. As she suspected, she didn’t quite like the sound of that material rubbing against itself—but it was more the thought of that rubbing against skin— _sensitive_ _skin,_ that sent a shiver up her spine. Perhaps he had noticed the way her tail whipped in the air with such perturbance. Sure, she was still a tad bit shy about this whole thing, but...

“Don’t you feel like this might be a bit… rough?” And perhaps it was just _her_ being strange. But she rubbed them together once more to feel the fine mesh grate together, and hoped it wasn’t just her horns that could pick up on the slight sound that it made. She guessed not, based on the way G’raha’s ear swiveled toward her and then flicked.

“I feel like a cricket.” 

G’raha’s mouth finally fell open with realization at what she was getting at.

“...Ah.”

The pair were silent for a moment. He was softening and she was likely fretting a little _too much_ over something he had asked for. But eventually she thought of something.

Lily hopped off of the bed and scurried over to the bedside table, opened the drawer and grabbed for the bottle of lotion she kept inside. It might have been floral, and for her hands, but… _oh well._

“That-“ G’raha stammered when he saw what she had pawed out of the drawer and then popped open. He was quite visibly stiffening again, and she hoped she wasn’t blushing as she squeezed a good amount into her palm.

“I’m sure this will work...” She tossed the bottle back into the bed, resituated herself, and before her lover could say much more, he was shivering into her lubricated touch.

“Surely…” He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut to the sensation of her fingers on his shaft. It seemed like sort of a no-brainer, but maybe it would be worth it to file that away for future use, as well? Lily stroked him only until he was slippery and just shy of rutting shamelessly into her hand. While she took her time emptying more yet onto her tights, G’raha was eyeing her with impatience. He had been just about ready to suggest forgetting about the tights, if that were humanly possible.

The sound they made in the material now, was… something else. That was for sure.

“Y-you know,” He squirmed, both hands clenching the sheets, pretending like they weren’t about to do what Lily was preparing for. Like he wasn’t excited at all for something so lewd and different, though the way his cock jumped told the truth about how he was really feeling.

He never finished his thought.

In moments, he was gasping at a strange new sensation, as she tested cupping her arches around him. G’raha was fixated on her, watching with reverence as her legs moved. How slender ankles and toes each worked meticulously to pleasure him. Holding him with one foot, stroking with the other. Playing with his head, and even managing to trace the sensitive line up the underside of his shaft. All these things, Lily found she could do this way. The low purring persisted. And when a moan worked its way into his throat, she quietly considered her attempt successful.

It was after a while of the act that her lover’s burning gaze truly registered. Though he readily leaked into her ministrations, he didn’t seem to be getting close anytime soon. She began to think he enjoyed watching this more than the actual sensations themselves. Crimson eyes kept crawling from what she was doing, up her legs—scales visible underneath the transparent tights, trying to catch a glimpse under the white frilled skirt she wore for him. 

Lily let her efforts become lazy for a moment while she unbuttoned and opened her top, daring to lift her skirt a little more to reveal what she _really_ wanted him to notice. A small detail she had almost forgotten about herself...

He drank in the sight of her bra. How appetized he looked to be treated with even more of her body. 

“Hah. Lily, you-“ She gave him another careful caress over his head and G’raha rewarded her with a pleasurable hum. “You’re… _wonderful._ And beautiful. Please, don’t worry about making me— _”_

However, G’raha stopped mid-sentence, eyes growing wide the moment he honed in on her little surprise; that she absolutely, positively was _not_ wearing anything else underneath her tights. 

“Ah, you don’t… have any…”

She was sure he could see how aroused he made her in turn, and that caused an instant shift in his demeanor. Lily recognized the set of his ears. The vibrations that signaled contentment gradually disappeared. She was taking her time on him, but the simple tease had him in her grip. He had a growing desire for _more._

Lily eased off.

“I thought you might like that. Was I right?” She asked, heat rising in her chest as G’raha sat up slowly. He moved her legs to the side once more, this time his petting was replaced by that of a possessive grip on her scales.

Instead of answering as a conventional person would, a smile turned the corners of his lips. A hand slithered up her thigh to rest under her skirt, almost begging permission. For what yet, Lily wasn’t sure.

“Do you intend to use these tights at all?” 

The Raen cocked an eyebrow at him, tilting her head to the side. “Perhaps… not?”

“Hmm.” Full lips grew wider yet. He leaned in further, and she had a look of genuine interest. That hand was wandering again. Tracing more scales through material.

“How difficult do you think it would be to rip these apart~?”

She shuddered, and soon they were wrapped up in each other’s arms. A mess of dancing tongues, Lily moaned into her lover’s mouth and enjoyed every satisfied noise he made into her. G’raha fumbled slightly when he reached back to grab a specific pillow and slide it underneath the contour of her horns. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they kissed until they were breathless. They had each been filled with this want before, but now they had the opportunity to explore it together in all the avenues that they could. Trying anything and everything that offered a hint of respite to their busy lives was fun, and exciting and new. In times like these, they couldn’t get enough of each other.

“Please,” Lily said weakly, the moment she caught her breath while kissed-red lips were busy traveling down between her perky breasts. He undid the button-up top the rest of the way and then worked her sleeves down from her shoulders. She coaxed him with a rub on the tip of his ear.

_“Raha,_ I want—“

_“Yes.”_

“Y-you can rip them…”

He gave her a parting kiss, and then helped her to her knees. She turned over. Bent over for him and squeaked when he gave the slightest tug to her tail. Still practicing the gentleness of the Crystal Exarch, he worked up her skirt a little out of the way so as not to ruin it. Then, discarding that immediately, he pinched a spot between her legs with each hand and tore open the tights with a firm pull. The ripping sound only fed the fire in the pit of her body. The rush of more cold air between her legs sent a chill through her spine. She might have even thwacked him with her tail by accident, but he didn’t seem to mind.

When he caressed the shape of her hips, she thought he would enter her. Lily waited for him to press into her, whining when the heat of his head was there. He rubbed his precome into her slit, teasing himself slightly inside before she felt his warmth leave her. Then, something else—the tickle of fur, brushed up and down her entrance and made her gasp and squirm.

“R-Raha!”

“You’ve told me you like my tail.” 

“I-I do… I just… _ah.”_ G’raha flicked the tip of his tail over her slit, leaning over her to kiss her back. She knew exactly what he meant, of course. She had tried playing with it in the past (with much success). Now he was relishing the way she reacted to it, teasing her with holding the tip of his own tail in his hand. The more he wet himself with her, the more unsteady his breaths became against her skin. In a way, it was pleasurable for him as well.

“I’ll stop if you wish.” He said in a hushed voice while she quivered to him. Lily pressed her face down into the blankets and gyrated against his tail.

_“N-no, Raha._ More. Please, more…” She was red hot at the admission, begging in such a way when her lover only meant to ask if the teasing was too much. But she liked this. She _loved this,_ and she loved _him._

Lily only wished she could see his ears wiggling; his tail was definitely more excited at what he heard, even if he didn’t know exactly how to react. He couldn’t slow his tail’s curling rhythm even as he dragged the furry tip over her clit and made her moan. As painfully hard as he was, G’raha was so patient, leaving open-mouthed kisses on her skin sending fluttering waves throughout her body while he coaxed her to come. 

It wasn’t long until she was teetering on the edge. She whimpered that she was close, and then came. 

He held her while her legs shook, with one arm wrapped underneath her, and then smiled into her shoulder.

“I hope that was as nice for you as it was for me.”

Lily made a satisfied hum, as that was all she could muster to do. She was still thrumming from her orgasm when G’raha’s spoken hand parted her open, and she made a sharp inhale at the sensation of him burying himself inside with one acutely-angled snap of his hips. He slid just right into that perfectly-torn hole in her tights, and the feeling of the rest of him separated from her by the fabric was another new experience she hadn’t expected to confront in one night.

“Sorry,” He rested over her, not moving, just holding her up underneath him. “I wanted to feel you.” G’raha rested his chin over Lily’s shoulder and sighed, faded red locks draping over her. He breathed deep into her horns. 

“And I wanted to hear you when I did _that.”_

She chuckled, squeezing her eyes shut and focused on the feeling of him inside, as he did. Warm and full. Enjoying the remnants of her climax together. _“Awful,”_ she jested, and there was another puff of air on her neck. 

Most of all, she was a little astounded that he hadn’t snapped his hips into her a few more times and come already. This was fine, too.

Eventually, G’raha broke the silence. “I can think of something even more awful?” 

Lily’s spiny tail flipped up and whacked him--on purpose this time, as a punishment.

“Dare I ask?” He twitched inside. Warm crystal fingers found their way back to that bundle of nerves between her legs and gave her a tiny stroke. She was way oversensitive, and G’raha claimed a mischievous sort of pride at how she squirmed on him.

He nipped her skin between his teeth.

“Truthfully, I could come like this. I don’t need to move… I could have you finish me just as easily.” Lily felt the brush of his tail on her thighs again and shivered.

“I would rather-!” She blurted without thought, and he retracted. She reared her bottom back up into him tightly and could’ve sworn her tights ripped just a tiny bit more.

The words she thought; _‘I would rather you fuck me,’_ got caught in her throat. Not quite in her vocabulary. Not really a word she wanted to use to describe their intimacy. Not that it was almost too late to conceal it… She pressed her nose into the bed and hid shamefully.

“Raha.”

He pulled his hips back slowly despite his teases, and began rocking into her at a leisurely pace.

“I’ll work for you, of course. You know I would do anything for you. Ah! _My Lily…_ I love you.”

“I love you t-too…really… so much.” 

G’raha sat up on his knees and grabbed her hips, and she surprised him by rolling back on his cock to make him cry out. He wrapped his soaked tail around her leg and drove into her. Slowing every now and then to spread her bottom inside those tights, enjoying the view he had while he destroyed them further. 

Lily responded unabashedly to his roughness when he dared to be so. G’raha was _good_ despite his occasional quips about himself, and she made an effort to be loud about it when he hit the right places. _He deserved to know._

He became erratic before she could process his fast-approaching climax. Once he murmured, _“close,”_ he was already panting heavily. 

She hadn’t expect him to pull out of her suddenly, nor spill most of his seed where she could see it. Soon enough he had made a mess of what was left of her tights. Made a mess of her thighs, as well as the bed she slept on.

“Oh my,” He laughed cutely, breathless. “I may have gotten a little carried away with this, ah, ‘ _concept.’”_

“You think so?” This time, Lily looked back over her shoulder at him and showed him a fake pout. It would’ve been less troublesome not to pull out.

G’raha’s ears drooped empathetically. Aside from that, he did a terrible job of concealing his pride at debauching his lover and her clothing.

“Ahem. I-I’ll grab you a towel.”

* * *

With the rest of her clothes discarded and both of them a little cleaner, Lily carefully rested in the crook of G’raha’s arm. They laid in silence, a pair of content sighs and the slightest vibration emanating from his chest. When she peeked at him, he looked like he was ready to fall asleep. He still opened one catlike eye at her and grinned.

“Sleepy?” She prodded, stealing a peck on his cheek, following a kiss stolen back from her lips.

“Actually, I am.” G’raha stretched out with her in his arms, a tiny _“nya”_ escaping in the process.

_“Strangely,”_ he added, and Lily frowned at the possible implications. “But not from our little adventure, I assure you. It has been a long week.”

She opened her mouth, then closed it again, not wanting to suggest anything that would ruin the comfort between them. She laid her cheek against the flesh side of his chest instead, draping her arm over his middle. He might’ve picked up on her line of thought as well, but ignored it for the same purpose that she did. G’raha placed his crystalline hand over her arm.

“It’s because you’re too much,” she poked.

“Haha. Perhaps? But when it comes to you, at least-” A crystal finger drew a line slowly down her arm. “I would rather be too much than not enough.”

Lily sat up and looked him in his eyes, and his pupils expanded at the sudden movement.

“You’re always enough.” 

She kissed his lips. Only after her long stare forced both of their lips into a grin did she lay her head back down.

“Thank you my love... Aah!”

A sudden touch of her toes sent G’raha reeling on his hands like crab across the mattress.

“What in the seven hells?! H-how are your feet so cold already?!” He shied away even more when Lily sought the warmth of his legs. She couldn’t help but laugh at the way he screamed. His ears were pinned back, and he found himself practically at the corner between the bed and the wall.

“Perhaps it's because I'm not using them on _you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> 1 of the first Established fics of these two and it's just one of those hot garbage "get it out of my system" things. And this is the first E fic with them??? wHY??  
> SMH and I did this in a day..... Sometimes you just gotta write WoL/Exarch foot porn at 4am to feel something, you feel me?
> 
> Follow me on twitter @cactwerk if you like >_>


End file.
